


hungover sunday

by Kpopfanfic23



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopfanfic23/pseuds/Kpopfanfic23
Summary: So, let's stay in, just us two on this hungover sunday.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	hungover sunday

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene inspired by the song 'hungover sunday' by Christian French.

It might be the fact that it's Sunday, or it might be the hangover giving her a dull ache to the back of her head that won't seem to end anytime soon, but Shuhua is feeling unusually lethargic this particular day.

Her modest room is peaceful and still, the thick textbooks on her table are well lined, her phone is placed screen down on the nightstand, the sunlight peeks through the blinds, and fine dust is visible to her eyes with its gentle rays. 

It seems just like any other day. 

But when she peers to her left, Soojin is here in her arms, her head lays on her pillow just above her arm that manages to slip in between the space of her neck, her short disheveled hair tickles her bare shoulder, and her peaceful expression brings a gentle flutter to her chest. 

That's when she notices that their bare skin is pressed against each other, their clothes are scattered around on her wooden floor, and the smell of Soojin's perfume, a mix of flowery fragrance with a sweet aftertaste, lingers in the air.

And it feels surely different than just any other day.

A smile makes its way to her lips at the sight of Soojin's beautiful features and the memories of their hangout the night before. 

Being quarantined isn't exactly ideal, her online classes are such a hassle, her homework is piling, and her Saturday nights are spent alone behind the closed door of her dorm, leaving no space for her to vent out her stress.

So, when Soojin, her bashful senior and neighbor, came up to her door with plastic bags of snacks and beers in both her hands, offering her to spend the night together to get over their stressful day, Shuhua was, to say the least, pleasantly surprised.

She has had a crush on Seo Soojin since the very first day that she moved in here. The girl is beautiful, kind, and might look kind of aloof on the outside, but there are plenty of occurrences that prove otherwise. 

Usually, Shuhua is very forward with her feelings, but it's a little different with Soojin. There is a foreign hesitancy when it comes to approaching the girl, and she's utterly confused with it. It seems to her that Soojin isn't just any other girl she has a crush on, it seems to her that Soojin is just, maybe, _different_.

She was glad to find that their feelings are mutual, if last night was any indication of that.

A blissful eternity is spent just by staring and watching the rise and fall of Soojin's covered shoulders, of her calm breathing. Shuhua has forgotten all about the assignments which due dates are probably nearing. Why would she think about that when she is having a hard time believing Soojin is here, sleeping in her arms with the gentle ray of the sun shining on her face?

The magical, fantasy-like moment is soon coming to reality as Soojin shifts and stirs awake.

And suddenly she feels a little nervous.

But she doesn't let her eyes wander away, keeping her gaze still on the way Soojin scrunches the skin between her eyebrows to a frown as she opens her eyes.

Shuhua hopes Soojin doesn't regret it, _them._

"Morning, Soojin," she carefully greets when the short haired girl has successfully opened her eyes. Laced with the haze of sleep and the distortion from hangover, Soojin blinks a couple of times, before her dark brown eyes settle on her in finality.

Shuhua puts up a gentle, but nervous smile when their eyes meet.

In realization and recognition, there's a light tint of red decorating the girl's cheeks. Her gaze falters under her, and she snuggles to the crook of her neck in what seems a gesture of her bashfulness.

Shuhua feels her heart leap.

"Good morning," she hears her mumble shyly, the softness of her lips graze against her skin, and her gentle voice is husky with the remains of her sleep.

_Cute._

Relieved and overjoyed, her own lips are pulled into a giddy grin, and she experiences difficulty in containing the flutter that is crawling under her skin.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She asks, hoping Soojin won't realize how happy and chirpy she sounds.

"Mmhm," Soojin lets out a low hum of approval, Shuhua can feel the smile against her skin, "did you?"

"Of course."

Shuhua shifts, ignoring the pain that is ringing at the back of her head from the movement to lay on her side, facing the older girl. Soojin still refuses to meet her eyes and instead snuggles to her upper chest. She doesn't protest by pulling her even closer, her hand hesitantly makes its way to the bare curve of the girl's waist, and the other is hugging her shoulder, sharing her warmth.

Her heart is thumping helplessly underneath her chest, and she hopes Soojin won't listen to its pathetic beats.

To her dismay, or pleasure, she doesn't exactly know, the girl lets out a laugh; a whispery, breathless kind of laugh that sounds immaculate to her ears, as she states, "your heart is beating really fast."

Shuhua feels embarrassed and giddy with a grin on her lips, "I can't really help it."

"Nervous?" Soojin pushes herself away just a tad bit to look up to her. A playful smile has taken place in replacement of her shy one.

"Hmm… kind of?"

The girl laughs again, and it just feels unfair how beautiful Soojin can be. As her laugh subsides into a gentle curve of her lips, their eyes meet into a comfortable gaze.

"Why?"

"Because you're here."

Soojin rolls her eyes, but her smile persists, "and?"

"And…" Shuhua chuckles nervously, " _and_ , it doesn't feel real, because, well, I kind of have been pining over you through the semesters."

The girl's smile turns bashful once again, "but you didn't do anything."

Shuhua mirrors her smile, "I was afraid you didn't feel the same," and suddenly, those moments of her hesitating to talk to Soojin, or being shy when she met her under the stairs and in the laundry room; just feel stupid. It takes them a year and half, _and_ a pandemic, to bring them here. 

Frankly, they just skipped a lot of steps.

The older girl reaches her hand up to her cheek, caressing her skin delicately. Shuhua leans to the comforting touch. 

"I had to bring a beer over to make sure," Soojin chuckles, "I was scared too."

"You don't have to be anymore," she leans down, gently brushing their lips together into a fleeting kiss, "I like you."

There is a familiar shade of red on Soojin's face. She chases her lips without a sense of urgency and whispers against them, "I like you too."

It feels funny. The flutter in her stomach and in her chest is bubbling more than she can hold in her body. And it almost feels like she's in love.

Soojin tastes like the remains of her cherry chapstick as she captures her lips into a deeper dance, her bare skin feels smooth and warm when she hugs her close by her waist, their legs tangling messily under the sheet, and the girl's hands with her red fingernails settles behind her neck to pull her deeper.

Her heart is beating loudly in her ears. She can feel it thumping against her chest to her throat, and in the veins underneath her wrist. The intimacy between them is prickling her skin, and it feels suffocatingly and painfully magical.

When her teeth graze her lower lip and her palm delicately caresses the curve of her waist, Soojin lets out a soft whimper. Shuhua doesn't miss the chance to let her tongue explore her warmth, hugging her impossibly close with the low moan bubbling out of the girl's throat.

Shuhua cannot think of any other word than perfect. Soojin is just perfect for her.

"Do you want to go on a date with me, Soojin? Maybe tomorrow, or next friday, or anytime you want to. I'll prepare popcorn and netflix, and a thick blanket, and we can spend the entire evening talking on my worn out couch," she whispers as they part away, leaning their foreheads against each other while catching their lost breath.

Shuhua watches the way Soojin chuckles with her neat teeth on display, out of breath, and just impeccably dazzling. 

"I would love to, Shuhua. Anytime."

She pulls her lips into a wide, uncontainable, joyful grin.

"Great. Now, let's not get up."

Soojin's lips stretch wider, in her gaze is a shimmer of affection, "okay," she whispers.

Shuhua kisses her again as they stay under the sheet for the remaining afternoon of their hungover Sunday.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Had to dig up old memories for this and I've never felt so single before :)
> 
> Thankyou for reading!


End file.
